Fulfilling the promise
by DumbledoresQuill
Summary: Following her heart, Hermione fulfills her final promise to Harry. Please read and review! Now Complete!
1. A new beginning

Upon the arrival of an owl at her window, Hermione set down her quill and began to untie the piece of parchment attached to the handsome tawny owl's leg. Hedwig sat in the corner of the room, hooting at the entrance of her old friend, not seen for many months. Unfolding the piece of parchment, Hermione felt the excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she read the note:  
  
Dear Ms Granger,  
  
We are pleased to offer you a job at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, on receiving notice that we would be requiring a new defense against the dark arts teacher. Being as talented as you are, you were the first person to cross our minds, though it is unorthodox to offer a job without interview. We hope you will consider our offer.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Professor Severus Snape  
  
Hermione leapt from where she was sitting and began to dance around joyfully, then stopped suddenly, remembering the pact she had made at the age of fifteen with her best friends, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. The flashback hit her like a brick:  
  
** "After what we've been through together, we should expect to be friends forever!"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, but are you talking to us or the house-elves and your books?"  
  
"Shut up, Ron, Lets make a pact, all three of us, Friends Forever!"  
  
"Friends Forever!" **  
  
She sat on her bed, resting her head in her hands. It was easy to forget, block out. Seven years since Sirius had been killed, five since Harry had once again come face to face with Lord Voldemort, since Harry had yelled the words, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort had been killed instantly, everyone close to Harry watching, and then breaking down into tears, Harry had walked to each of them, one by one, saying his goodbyes.  
  
** "Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, you've meant so much to me, been my family, thank you." Harry turned to Neville, and hugged him. "Neville, you're brilliant, you're going to go so far!" He carried on. "Hagrid, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even know about his world, about my dad and mum, or my friends. You've been great" He walked on slowly, finally reaching Hermione. "You mean so much to me, Hermione. I want you to do whatever it takes to be happy, whoever or whatever it takes, promise me," He said, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I give you my word forever, Harry," Hermione broke down in his arms, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too" he whispered, moving on to Ron, who was looking fearful. "Ron, look after Hermione, and remember, you are my best friend, now and forever. You two got me through, you were my world." Ron began to cry hysterically.  
  
"Goodbye mate. Say hi to everyone for me." Ron hugged Harry. Finally, Harry approached Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, I don't know what to say to you, you've done so much for me, without a thought for yourself. You would have given me the world, your life, just so I wouldn't have to go through this. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"Harry, your world has been tainted, and yet you have been strong. Though you never knew him, your father is incredibly lucky to have a son like you, and though I have never confessed to feelings like this, I was jealous of him, I wished you were my own son. I want you to know I love you, Harry, and good luck." Tears ran down Dumbledore's cheeks, as he held McGonagall's and Hagrid's hands, and Harry threw himself into Dumbledore's arms.  
  
"I love you too; I love you all, and thank you all for your help. Please don't cry over me, because I'll be inside all of you, in your hearts, forever. If you think of me, I'm thinking of you too. At least I know my life hasn't been in vain, it has been for you, all of you, and I'll be watching over you, helping you, as you have all helped me." Harry began to walk towards the veil and as he reached the dais, he turned, took his final look at his family, and said "Dumbledore, you were my father, biological or not. Goodbye." And with that, he stepped into the veil, out their lives, out of his own. **  
  
Hermione sat remembering, tears streaming down her face, as they had, those five years ago, when she had lost her best friend in the world. Not long after Harry had left, she had had a dream, in which she saw Harry, playing Quidditch with Sirius, Cedric and James, while Lily sat laughing, and talking to Mrs. Lovegood, as the boys all fought over the quaffle. It gave Hermione a sense of relief to know he was back with his family, and she knew this, because Dumbledore had told her that it was Harry's way of sending a letter, letting them all know what he was up to in his life.  
  
Upon sorting through Harry's things, they had all been divided between Ron and Hermione, due to Harry's will, which he had left in the care of Dumbledore. He had wished that Hermione have Hedwig, and that Ron should have the invisibility cloak and his broomstick. It had carried on like this, except for his clothes, left to Dobby, but most importantly his photo album, which Dumbledore asked for, to be kept between him, McGonagall and Hagrid, and Ron and Hermione had not hesitated in giving it to Dumbledore.  
  
Picking her quill up and grabbing some parchment, Hermione knew she would be close to Harry again, in the only place she could be completely with him. Hogwarts, teaching defense against the dark arts.  
  
More coming soon! Please read and review! Your comments mean a lot! Hope you all like! 


	2. A reunion of sorts

These are not my characters. I wish!  
  
Hermione sat in the carriage, reminiscing at when it was inhabited by Ron, Harry and herself, and often Neville, Luna and Ginny as well. It was here she had met Ron and Harry, the best friends she had ever had, and the best friends she had lost.  
  
She had tried to stand beside Ron, tried to hang on to all she could of her former life but it hadn't worked. After overcoming his grief, Ron had told her it wasn't the same and that she expected him to be like Harry. After much arguing, they had decided to go their separate ways, though Hermione was still in contact with Ginny and Mrs Weasley.  
  
Picking up her briefcase, Hermione made her way to the front of the train to get off, at arrival in Hogsmeade. She stepped off the train and felt a surge of nostalgia flying through her. Catching sight of Hagrid, Hermione ran and threw herself into his arms, surprising him and most of the students on the platform. Drawing back, almost embarrassed, Hermione straightened her robes and smiled warmly at Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid! Its so good to see you again!" She laughed.  
  
"Hermione, you made it! I missed you all righ'" he said, smiling fondly at her, "I haven' seen you since, well, since tha' nigh.'" Hagrid's smile wavered at rememberence, and Hermione knew only too well how he felt.  
  
"I have to go, Hagrid, want to make a good impression and all, but I want to see you and catch up as soon as possible!" Hermione told him.  
  
"You can coun' on it" called Hagrid, waving after Hermione running up to where the carriages were waiting to take her back to her home at Hogwarts.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood at the top of the staircase, awaiting the new first years and ready to welcome back those who were returning to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Minerva McGonagall stood at his side, hands clasped together, looking very formal, yet kind. As students began to enter, Dumbledore's eyes scanned the crowd for the newest addition to his staff, one of the best students Hogwarts had ever seen, Hermione Granger. It had been his wish that she teach at Hogwarts, supported by Minerva, and several other members of staff, even Severus Snape, who had never particularly like Miss Granger yet understood her talents, and what she had been through in her life. Hermione and Severus had worked closely while the "Order of the Phoenix" was together, in Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts, the year that Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort, and left them all. Her last year had been very strained, barely talking to Ron, and turning to Minerva McGonagall, whenever she needed a friend. Dumbledore spotted Hermione walk through the great, wooden doors and smiled at the familiar sight of one of his favourite students, now very much grown up, her once unkempt hair now sleek, and her appearance was that of a mature, young woman, not the child she had once been. From what Dumbledore had heard, there had been great celebration between Hermione and her parents at getting the job, and Dumbledore was glad she had felt this way, that niggling thought that she might not take the job vanishing. With a small smile to himself, Albus Dumbledore proceeded down the stone steps to greet his new collegue, and to welcome back one of his best friends.  
  
"Miss Granger," Hermione heard her name being called by that all familiar voice, a voice so full of trust, warmth and love. She turned to see Professor Albus Dumbledore smiling down on her, and any fears or doubts just melted away. He was the same as ever she remembered him and as she held out her hand to shake with his, he pulled her into a hug, a hug between friends, a hug that contained so many stories, they almost had a hard time remembering them all and yet they were all so clear, imprinted on their minds.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I've been looking forward to seeing you again for a long time," Hermione said through tears at the reunion taking place. Dumbledore guided her away, so they could continue away from the curious stares of the students, taking her into the empty divination classroom, usually taught in by Firenze, a centaur.  
  
"As I have you, Miss Granger, and may I say how proud I am that you chose to teach at Hogwarts, with you amazing talent. Harry would have been so proud!" Hermione recoiled at the mention of Harry's name. Dumbledore, however, didn't flinch. "Its ok to talk about him, Miss Granger, or to cry because you miss him, never believe that it isn't. Now, lets see about getting you shown to your room and sorted out, shall we?" Dumbledore smiled and goaded Hermione to the door.  
  
Looking around the large room, Hermione smiled. Professor McGonagall had just left her to unpack and then she was to go down to the feast. It was all she could do to contain herself at returning. That hollow space was still there though, and Hermione had never missed Ron and Harry more than she did now but she believed she would grow stronger and be able to control the hollow feeling as time went on. After personalising the room, Hermione decided to go and visit some familiar places, where she used to hang out, with her circle of friends. Her room was in the Gryffindor tower, but she hadn't had time to see the common room, that being the first place on her list. Entering the common room, she saw images flashing before her eyes, Ron playing wizarding chess, Harry taking care of his Firebolt, Fred and George testing out canary creams on poor, unsuspecting Neville. Hermione laughed to herself, remembering all this and for once, didn't feel melancholy at her memories. She wondered if Ron ever thought about her, and Harry and what things had been like here, whether he missed her. Realising, she had tears running down her face, and she had been sat there for forty-five minutes, Hermione dried her face and ran down to the Great Hall, to begin her new career.  
  
Sitting between Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, Hermione caught up on how things had been, and enjoyed the sorting, secretly supporting Gryffindors over any other house. Her eyes skimmed the staff table and she realised one seat was empty yet she couldn't quite place her finger on who was missing. After approximately ten minutes, Hermione realised it was Professor Snape and she wondered where he was. Leaning over to Professor Dumbledore to ask where Snape was, she was told that he was making a large cauldron of Wolfsbane for Remus Lupin, another old friend of Hermione's, once her teacher for defence against the dark arts. Not wanting to think of how unwelcome Snape would make her feel, Hermione didn't give him a second thought.  
  
After the feast, Hermione was shown to the staff room, for the staff's regular late night hot chocolate. Sitting down on a red and squashy chair next to Professor McGonagall, Hermione didn't notice Severus Snape storm in, due to the drowsiness setting in. She excused herself and as she walked out of the staff room, she was sure she could feel the eyes of someone boring into her back.  
  
After the exhaustion of the day before, Hermione woke up, nervous yet ready for her first class. She had prepared her lesson a week in advance, which basically involved telling the class what she would be teaching them over the course of two years, in study for their O.W.L.S, her first class being a fourth year class, which Hermione was more confident with than a first year class, because the elder teens were generally better behaved. Arriving in the classroom, Hermione placed her books, quills and parchment in 3 neat piles and had a look at her class register, noting that she was teaching Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, glad that Slytherin were not in her first lesson. As she prepared for her lesson, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Hermione called, struggling with some of the books she was trying to lift on the bookshelf, not succeeding.  
  
"Let me be of assisstance," a deep, velvety voice told her, taking the book and sliding it onto the shelf. Hermione turned, looked up and found herself staring at Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione replied," I was finding that book particularly troublesome. Now, is there anyway in which I can help you, Professor Snape?"  
  
"On the contrary, and please, its Severus, as you are staff. I just wanted to welcome you to Hogwart's and wish you good luck." He gave a small smile, and with that walked out. Hermione stood, rooted to the spot, unsure as to whether Snape was sincere or not, but completely aware of her heart racing, faster than it ever had before.  
  
**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like the new chapter and continue to review!You're all gr8!** 


	3. Connecting

J.K, you stole my characters! no, just kidding, but you could have!  
  
  
  
After a week of telling classes about their syllabus and going through the normal "First week work", Hermione couldn't wait to begin teaching real Defense against the dark arts. Even her Slytherin classes weren't particularly bad, though there was the natural and expected rivalry, not only between the students but still, as Hermione remembered, between Snape and McGonagall. The other two houses showed less competition, but it was the way it had always been, Gryffindor and Slytherin ahead of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
Sat at her desk, Hermione twirled a strand of sleek, auburn hair around her finger and started the report Dumbledore had asked her to write, based on her first week as a teacher, more feedback than anything but being the same as ever she had been, Hermione took it 100% seriously, never giving half when she could give her all. As she dipped the quill into the ink, she thought back to a few days ago, when she had been so nervous and laughed at herself. Hermione's eyes began to drop as the drowsiness set in. She found her mind wandering, thinking about Snape. Upon realisation of this, Hermione sat bolt upright, wondering what had caused the notion and put it down to being too tired to know any better. Picking up her books and quills, she locked the classroom door and started towards the Gryffindor tower, dropping her quills in the process. Just as she crouched to pick them up, she found herself face to face with none other than Severus Snape. As their hands brushed, both attempting to pick up the quills, Hermione retracted with a sharp intake of breath, leaving Snape to pick up the quills, give a small smile then regain his posture, leaving her there, alone.  
  
Hermione, still quite stunned, wasn't sure what had just happened. she had brushed hands with Severus Snape, the one teacher who she had detested throughout her entire school career. She had felt a surge of electricity as it had occured, an electricity she wanted to feel more of, yet she was caught off guard, feeling very naive, vulnerable, and most importantly scared. He did something to her, but she didn't know what and moreover, didn't know if she wanted to know. Hermione knew that he knew what he was doing, whether she knew what it was or not, and she wanted to be inside his mind. There was something, something magnetic about him, he wanted to draw her in. Realising she was still staring at the spot where he had been, Hermione made her way up the stairs, back to her room.  
  
Severus Snape swept up the cold and damp steps of the Slytherin tower, on the way to his room. His chamber door opened as he reached the top step and he darted in, slamming the door behind him. He sat down at the desk, dropping a pile of essays on polyjuice potions, and beginning to read, though his concentration was lacking. He knew why, it was Miss Granger, that incessantly annoying child, though she seemed not at all annoying, and she definately wasn't a child anymore! He recollected that startled look in her eyes, as his hand had moved over hers, her emerald eyes had sparkled defiantly and a current had passed between them. Of course, he hadn't been insincere when he had wished Miss Granger good luck several days ago, however, he hadn't meant to cross her path too much, or make idle chit chat if he did not have to, but now, it seemed he wanted to. What was it about her that made him catch his breath? She had seemed so alone, so wanting. Not one to admit to emotions, Severus found it hard to think about his feelings yet she wouldn't leave his mind, no matter how much he willed it. Was he, Severus Snape, attracted to her?  
  
Hermione paced up and down her room, evidently distressed. She squealed with fright at the knock on her door, the realising it wouldn't be Snape, she shook her head in disbelief, and walked over the room to open the door. Faced by Minerva McGonagall, Hermione gave a sigh of relief and let her in.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, is something wrong?" Hermione asked the elder woman.  
  
"Not at all child, I just wanted to check on you, and catch up a bit more," Minerva replied, "How have things been this week?"  
  
"Oh, everyone has been so welcoming, and the kids are great, most of them, willing to work. Theres even some that remind me of Harry, Ron and myself" Hermione confessed, then realising what she had said, and looking down.  
  
"Don't worry that you spoke their names, Hermione, you need to talk about them, about your past. I know it hurts, but it will get better," McGonagall chided. "I shall let you sleep now, and see you at breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"Wait," Hermione turned around, "Does Snape seem different to you, in any way?"  
  
"No, why?" questioned McGonagall, looking curious that Hermione would ask something related to Snape.  
  
"Oh, I just noticed a change in his attidude, thats all," Hermione smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow." And I'll see him tomorrow, she thought, closing the door softly with a vision of him on her mind.  
  
*Thanks again for the reviews. They have all been fab and I'm glad you all like the story so far. I feel my writing techniques have improved and the quality of the story is better than the last so I hope you continue to like it! Naomi xx* 


	4. What others can see

I donated all characters to the "J.K needs a book" fund. Nah, I lie!  
  
As Hagrid's cockrel began to crow, Severus Snape began to stir, his room gradually coming into focus. He recalled what had happened last night, and wished he could go back to sleep again, for fear of having to run into Miss Granger again. He wondered if she had realised anything between them, or whether this entire happening was just one way. Did she know? Was she feeling the same? Though Severus couldn't possibly know, the problem, answer and solution lay in a bed in the Gryffindor tower, staring at her ceiling.  
  
Sitting down at the table, Dumbledore immediately sensed the tension between Snape and Hermione, though it wasn't the usual dislike there had once been but a feeling of coyness and confusion. There was only one way to find out what was going on and that was to ask the two people involved but how much would they divulge? With Severus to his immediate right, Dumbledore struck up a conversation, planning on leading any topics towards Miss Granger.  
  
"So, Severus, I understand you have been teaching your classes how to make a polyjuice potion?" Dumbledore began.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster," responded Snape, saying nothing more than he needed to.  
  
"If I remember rightly, Miss Granger made a particularly fine one in her second year, concluding in Mr Weasley and Mr Potter entering your house tower." Dumbledore chuckled, though watched Snape's reaction carefully. There was no answer and Snape's face gave nothing away. "How are you getting on with Miss Granger, Severus?" persued Dumbledore.  
  
"We are civilised, as I planned to be, but there was never an love lost, was there?" Dumbledore traced bitterness in Snape's voice and it suddenly became clear. Snape and Miss Granger had forged an attraction, it seemed. Was this a good or bad thing, though? Dumbledore began to rack his mind. One the one hand, Hermione could entirely good for Severus as he could for her, he would be happy and she would have someone to confide her grief in, but on the other hand, was she not too young, too unsure about herself for this kind of thing? Dumbledore concluded that it was a good thing, and would try to give it a push in the right direction, and see where that took them.  
  
Hermione marked the essays on boggarts as she sat drinking a glass of butterbeer in the staffroom. She hadn't run into Snape that day at all which she was finding quite agreeable because every time she encountered him, it left her feeling bare, and unsure of herself and her thoughts. At that point, Professor Dumbledore walked in, smiled at her and sat down, indicating that he would like to speak with her. Hermione set down the essays immediately, giving Dumbledore her full attention.  
  
"Miss Granger, I have been thinking and have come to the conclusion, it would be in the best interest of the students, and yourself of course, if instead of teaching Defense against the dark arts all week, you were to teach some potions lessons as well, and Professor Snape shall teach some Defense lessons. It is only a trial and I believe it will be helpful as different children learn in different ways, some learning better with certain teachers. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Hermione's heart began to sink, she knew where this was going, "Yes, of course, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Great," said Dumbledore triumphantly, "I shall leave it to you and Professor Snape to arrange which lessons will be taught by whom. Good day Miss Granger." He bowed and glided out of the room, leaving Hermione to sigh in resignation.  
  
Glancing nervously around, at nothing in particular, Hermione crept down the stairs leading to the dungeon, in which potions was taught. She hadn't been down her since her last year in Hogwarts, and potions, even then, hadn't been pleasant for anyone other than those chosen for Slytherin. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, and when the deep, disdainful voice beckoned her in, she entered, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Professor Snape, I presume Professor Dumbledore has been to see you about his trial teaching plan?" Hermione said, trying to sound confident, which under the circumstances, came off quite well.  
  
"Miss Granger, your presumption is true, and since I am doing nothing of importance, I shall arrange things with you now, if only to get the bothersome task out of the way," He scowled. Hermione said nothing in return, only pulled up a chair to his desk, hoping he wouldn't be this unpleasant for the whole hour.  
  
"Also, I was wondering if, and only if you had the time, you would show me some of the most advanced potions you know, just for g-g-good measure?" Hermione began to stammer as his eyes, dark and bottomless, directed themselves into hers.  
  
"I'm sure it could be arranged," Snape replied, his voice devoid of any emotions, which Hermione found worse than dealing with his unhappiness. As they discussed when they would teach each subject, and what they would teach, Hermione wondered what had made him so dark, so unhappy, so needy. She had never been a fan of Severus's but was his nature due to something deeper? She couldn't help but guess, until she was startled by Snape, hitting his head on a shelf bearing ingredients, and a trickle of blood ran down the side of his face. Finding a piece of cloth and dipping it in water, she walked briskly towards Snape,and without thinking, caught hold of his chin and began to wipe the blood away, not realising what she was doing until their eyes met. She slowly put the cloth down, and turned to Severus.  
  
"You should get that checked out by Madame Pompfrey," and with that, put her head down, walked out of the room, leaving Snape with his mouth hanging open in surprise.  
  
How could I have not realised what she was doing? Hermione pondered, getting angry with herself, realising she had brought back all those old feelings to herself. What was even more worrying was that Snape hadn't said anything, he had just stood there, looking shocked, as shocked as she felt when she cottoned on to what she had proceeded with. Hermione relived the embarrassment, without trying to, it being a natural instinct. Quite obviously, the solution was to never look at Snape again, no matter how impossible.  
  
On the other end, Snape was just as shocked and confused as Hermione. He had felt her hand on his face, and he had watched her gaze upon him, fixated and concerned. It hadn't been defiant or proud like he had known her to be before, it had been warm, kind, and had left him with a sense of longing for more. Snape cursed Dumbledore and his silly ideas and the memory of Hermione's smooth skin had caressed his, how he had experienced the scent of lavender, one of those natural skin lotions no doubt, that Miss Granger had always had the knack of making. When she had caught herself though, she had closed all the doors just opened though, and left him, feeling more alone than he had ever felt before.  
  
Dumbledore had found out what had happened in the dungeons from a portrait of his old friend, Armando, who had moved frames to keep an eye out from Dumbledore. He was thorougly pleased with the way things had gone and set to putting phase two into action.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"A masked ball?" The girls squealed with excitement at such a prospect.  
  
"Yes, you heard me correctly," Dumbledore's voice boomed out over the Great Hall, "You will all be able to go to Hogsmeades, those in years one or two, with your house leader, and choose your masks and outfits. I hope you will enjoy it. You have a fortnight to prepare and to ask a partner if you so wish. Enjoy your day!" And with that, he strode out, signalling the end of breakfast, and the beginning of lessons.  
  
Hermione's potions class, fourth years, and considerably hormonal, were finding it hard to concentrate, which Hermione had no problem with because she felt exactly the same way.  
  
"Ok, class, you may pack away, regardless of the ten minutes left, but its only this once!" She knew when she had been defeated, not only by the class but by herself as well. A couple of girls, Thaila and Sabriel, stood whispering in the corner, looking Hermione's way. Sabriel, who reminded Hermione of herself in some ways, other than the gossiping trait Sabriel had picked up, approached Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Professor Granger, are you going to the ball?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I expect so, though I have no idea what kind of mask I will have," returned Hermione, not bothering to surpress the smile.  
  
"I want to be a butterfly, I think but I don't think I'll ask anybody to go with me. I'd be too shy!" Sabriel went on. Hermione liked Sabriel, considered her as one of the best students. She frowned, thinking about whether she would ask, or be asked to the ball, deciding she would not ask anybody. Sabriel broke her thoughts. "Are you ok, Professor?"  
  
"Fine" said Hermione, replacing her smile. "I don't believe I will ask anyone either."  
  
"What about if Professor Snape asked you, would you go with him then?" and it was only when Sabriel left the classroom that Hermione realised Sabriel had mentioned his name, as if she already knew something Hermione didn't.  
  
*Keep reviewing people! Hope you like this Chapter* 


	5. The fear of the truth

J.K, I believe I have something of yours,except the plot, completely mine, because you aren't quite so perverse as I(or are you?)  
  
It seemed like two minutes since Dumbledore had announced the masked ball and now here it was, only two hours to go. After much deliberation, Hermione had decided to go masked as a Geisha girl, wearing lilac dress robes with a mandarin collar. She looked in the mirror, and though not impressed with her appearance, a regular occurance of low self- esteem, she felt that her efforts were rewarded in her looking better than she usually did. After all, she never usually made any effort and yet here she was, feeling cultured, sophisticated and yet not beautiful.  
  
Half an hour passed, with still an hour and a half to go, half an hour before Hermione would go down to the Great Hall to help decorate with Professor Flitwick. Whilst waiting for the time to pass, she sat her desk and began to read her favourite book, a most famous one in muggle literature, "Sense and Sensibility". She fantasised what it would like to be Marianne Dashwood, and after all her chasing of a forbidden love, find her heart lay with a most unsuspecting suitor. In a moment of restlessness, she threw down the book with a sigh and looked around the room, which she realised she had never really done before. In one corner was her bookshelves, crammed with both muggle and wizarding books, all of them loved and read frequently by Hermione. Further along the wall was situated her four poster bed, complete with cabinet next to it, holding pictures of herself with Ron and Harry and a picture of her parents. A large mirror was attached to the next wall, along with the door and her gaze finally rested where she was, seeing her desk, covered with homework, books and pens, relying on the same wall as her wardrobe and shelves. She had never really took in how at home she felt in the room until now, and how comfortable it really was. Completely unaware she had been staring mindlessly round her room for twenty minutes, she looked down at her watch, realising she had to go, and ran down, out of the Gryffindor tower, and down the main staircase to the Great Hall, where Professor Flitwick had already began decorating.  
  
After an hour of hard decorating, Hermione couldn't wait for the ball to start, and the first students began to arrive, masked as a huge assortment of things, including cats, lions, faeries and even a Michael Jackson, which Hermione found rather odd, though nobody else seemed to, muggle borns being the only ones who realised the situation. She found herself unconciously scanning the crowds for Severus, though he didn't appear, which really, wasn't so bad because then she didn't have to deal with those mind boggling feelings. She noticed Dumbledore dancing with McGonagall, bringing back memories of the Triwizard tournament ball, causing Hermione to giggle. She made her way in and out of groups of people, occasionally stopping to dance with students she was fond of, including Sabriel and her friends. Eventually, the band hired for the night, "The Wicky-Wicky Warlocks" decided to work against Hermione and play a slow song so she made the descision to get a drink and began to make her way over to the refreshments table when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She slowly turned to find she was faced with a man masked as a Phoenix, offering his hand for her to dance. She willing placed her hand in his, and he waltzed her onto the dance floor, sweeping her away. He wasn't visible through his mask, nor did he speak to her, but Hermione felt so strongly attracted to this man, it was hard to contemplate. As the song came to a finish, the masked man bowed to her and walked off into the crowds, leaving Hermione stood there gobsmacked, and wondering who this amazing stranger could be.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The next day, everyone was talking about Professor Granger's dance with the Phoenix of no identity, everyone desperate to know who it was. Even in this popularity, Hermione failed to notice, in wishing she could know who's strong arms had held her, and made her feel so secure. Never before had she felt as she had dancing with her masked Romeo. It was as if someone had given her the most wonderful thing in the world, then taken it away, saying she could never have it again, rendering her helpless and unable to concentrate. To top this off, she had to teach potions to the first years, and although they weren't a bad class, she found they weren't of the highest ability, and at this, she felt sorry for the Hufflepuff's. Making her way down towards the dungeon, not passing Snape on the way, leaving her to assume he had not had a potions class previously that day, she felt no desire to teach until she had found out about her masked man. She swept into the classroom, robes billowing behind her, very reminiscent of Severus, and wrote the instructions for the students on the board for their invisibility potion. After starting the class off on their potions, she realised she had left all of her quills upstairs, and not even daring to think about the consequences that may occur if she left this class unsupervised, she decided to look and see if Snape had one she could borrow, therefore, leaving her able to mark the homework of her fourth year Ravenclaw/Slytherin class. After rummaging about in one draw, and finding nothing, she began to get frustrated. Upon reaching the final draw, and it not opening, she began to get annoyed, and muttering "Alohomora!", managed to get the draw unlocked. Hoping there would be at least one quill in there, she pulled open the draw the reveal, sat upon a pile of potions essays, a large phoenix mask, labelled "Property of S. Snape!"  
  
Not wanting to face Miss Granger at any point that day, Severus had taken refuge in the staff room, knowing that she had several classes that day, potions included. He recalled her face as he had offered her his hand as an invitation to dance, her look of pure joy as he spun her round on the dance floor, those watchful eyes of all the students, wondering who this amazing stranger was, never once believing that it could possibly be him. He hoped she never found out that it was him. It was impossible as it was, to love someone who didn't love you back, let alone to confess your feelings to them. He was glad he had locked the mask in his draw, it never once occuring to him that she might look in the draws, for anything, let alone a mask. He had just sat back in his chair, with a large mug of hot chocolate, a rare treat for him on the colder days, when the sound of the door crashing open startled him into spilling his drink over himself. He jumped up in surprise to see Hermione stood there, eyes cold as ice, hair crackling with electricity in such a way that almost frightened Severus. Wondering what could have caused her to be this angry, any fears about his feelings were confirmed when she brandished his mask, his jaw dropping as she said in a low and threatening tone, "Care to explain anything, Severus?"  
  
*Let me know what you think as the action starts!!!! Hope you like!!!" 


	6. The beginning of the end

Oh, J.K, you came and wrote such mint stories, hurry up, we all need some morey!(excuse my retardedness!)  
  
Severus stood rooted to the spot, Hermione edging closer towards him all the time, his mind telling him to go, but his heart telling him to stay at the same time. He could tell she was furious, which came as a surprise, because he never thought she'd be angry at him dancing with her, though he had never planned for her to find out, so this was a bit unexpected.  
  
"Where did you find that, Miss Granger?" His smooth voice, still calm as it ever was, didn't show the thoughts racing through his head, telling him she hated him, over and over, repeating all the time.  
  
"I was looking for a quill, Severus, and came across this. What a surprise I got!" Her voice full of anger, malice and questioning. Severus had never before felt intimidated as he did just then but decided to fight fire with fire.  
  
"And what, pray tell, gave you the right to go through my draws, Miss Granger?" He snarled in response.  
  
"If things were so absolutely private, they wouldn't be found in your draws, would they, Severus?" she responded, emphasising the Severus in a sarcastic way, he had never heard her talk like this before and he wasn't about to give in to these childish games.  
  
"That particular draw was locked, Miss Granger," His angry voice echoed off the wall, "doesn't that give you the impression you should give your interfering nose out, at least for once in your life? Of course, Miss Granger is too good for there to be any rules set for her, isn't she?" Hermione's cheeks flushed, and Snape realised he had gone too far.  
  
"Is it some kind of sick joke, Severus? Did your Slytherins dare you? Some kind of game, perhaps, lets see how long it takes Hermione to guess. Ten points if she is attracted to the masked stranged, fifty if she goes in search of him?" Her voice was low, so full of emotion, "Pathetic. Thats what you are, Severus Snape. PATHETIC!" She screamed and spun on her heel to walk out, Severus walking after her and grabbing her arm. "Give me a reason to scream, and I will, Severus, Just give me a reason. Now, LET. GO. OF. ME!" He let go, and she walked out, leaving him there for all of two minutes, deciding to go after her. She notice him, tailing her and minutes later, Dumbledore walked past, not looking their way, but a small smile playing in the corners of his mouth, wondering how long it would take. Severus tried to grab Hermione again, her flinging him off at that attempt, but on his third go, he pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Now, you've said what you needed to say, have you not, Miss Granger?" Snape, smiling maliciously, asked her. She looked scared but he didn't care. Her hands lunged towards his neck, as if to choke him, Severus not quick enough to defend himself, but he didn't need to. As her hands, reaching his neck, slid up into his thick, black, glossy hair, she pulled him towards her, kissing him passionately, her hands everywhere and nowhere all at once. Knowing that this wasn't the place for this type of meeting but not wanting to part, the couple made their way down the corridor, still in their passionate clinch, hitting the walls, or portraits every so often, earning squeals of anger from Vi the witch and a threat from Sir Cadogan. Finally, reaching an empty room with a lock, the retreated in, locking the door after them and Hermione pushed Snape down onto the desk, their faces pushing harder together, wanting more and more as every second went on, him pulling her body into his, and her, panting, roughing him up in a way that made him feel amazing. Eventually, Hermione surfaced, looking him square in the eye, and giggled.  
  
"Wow, I've never done that before!" She laughed breathlessly, as his hand moved slowly round her face, through the glowing auburn hair. He sat bolt upright suddenly and pushed her away.  
  
"This isn't right" He growled, "Its just heat of the moment action, it didn't mean anything." He felt horrible, avoiding her eyes on purpose, knowing the wounded look was there.   
  
"But.....I love you!" She had said it, those three words that he had dreamt she would say for so long, she had said them to him, Severus Snape, make no mistake. He couldn't deny his feelings anymore, she had ripped away that privilege a long time ago.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione, but it won't work," He felt himself ripping his heart out, stamping on it.  
  
"We can make it work!" She looked earnestly up at him, "We've taken so long to discover these feelings, we can't throw it away now!"  
  
"But what would the students say? What would the headmaster say?" he sighed.  
  
"Who gives a damn, Severus? WHO CARES? This is love, not lust, but the real thing, it happens once in your life, I can't give you up now! I swore to Harry before he left that I would be happy, and I plan to be, but I can only be happy with you by my side! Can't you see, Severus? Its no longer you and me, its us!" Hermione blurted it all out, quite clearly getting riled up with every word she spoke. "You look me in the eye and tell me you can walk out of that room, and never look back, knowing that you've lost out on love. You do that and I won't ever question your descision, or beg you to change your mind, if you can do that one thing." She said, quite simply. Snape turned and began to walk towards the door, Hermione looking away, her heart slowly tearing in two. The door closed gently, and she looked up, silent tears embracing her cheeks, to see Severus stood there, a small smile playing on his face.  
  
"Screw Dumbledore" He said, walking briskly towards her, cupping her chin in his hand, and kissing her, not as he had before, but gently, romantically, the way he thought she deserved to be treated, like the Goddess she was. He slowly unbuttoned her robes, and slipped them off, leaving her stood there in her normal everyday clothes, a simple white vest top and bootleg jeans, classic yet sexy, he thought, but still too much. He raised the top over her head, just as Armando stuck his head into the portrait frame.  
  
"For Merlin's sake! This was not in the job description," Armando muttered, covering his eyes, and retreating.   
  
Sat in his office, Dumbledore waited for Dippet to return and when Armando danced across the portrait, wearing a sombrero and singing "Feeling hot, hot, hot!", Dumbledore smiled, knowing things would soon change.  
  
Hermione felt apprehensive as she stood half naked in front of Snape, no man ever going this far with her before but she wanted it. She wanted it so much, she knew that, but it was nerve wracking all the same. She nuzzled into his neck, as she felt him undo the button and pull down the zip of her jeans, then the jeans falling around her ankles, her kicking them off. Severus pulled away just long enough to drop curtains, including over the portraits, and then resumed what he was doing. Eventually, Hermione was stood there, albeit in dimmed lights, completely naked. She had never felt so vulnerable but she knew Severus wouldn't take advantage. After Snape muttered a spell, causing candles to be lit around them, and had found a blanket made of velvet, he lit the fire, and pulled her over there, sitting them both down on the rug in front. She slowly undressed him, as he had done her, leaving him bare too, him looking even more terrified than she had been. She reacher forwards, and brought his hands onto her body, resting them on her breasts and moving all the way down to her thigh. Both kneeling on the rug, she pulled the blanket around them, and though she had let go of his hands, they continued to move over her, moving down and in, pleasuring her making her groan. She pulled his legs apart and moved closer. Finally, his hands left what they were doing and he entered her, causing her to moan, slowly at first but speeding up as they made love, hard and fast. After an hour of what Hermione believed may have been the most pleasurable feeling she had ever experienced, she lay down on his chest, feeling completely satisfied.  
  
"I love you, Severus" she whispered to him before drifting off to sleep. They couldn't possibly have expected what lay ahead of them. 


	7. A turn in events

J.K, I believe I have something of yours.  
  
Waking up in Snape's arms was quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened to Hermione. She had never felt so safe and loved until now, and watching him sleep, it was quite safe to say he felt the same way. Severus began to stir and gradually opened his eyes, focusing in on Hermione, the new found love of his life. She was propped up on one elbow, her soft ringlets falling over one eye, and she was smiling down upon him, setting his heart alight with love for her.  
  
"Morning," He whispered. Hermione didn't reply with words, but with a kiss on the forehead, which was even better to him. He pulled her head down and began to kiss her on the lips, searchingly, as if daring her to pull away, but she didn't. Eventually, Snape drew back and smiled at her, and Hermione climbed out of bed, beginning to get dressed.  
  
"Up already?" He drawled lazily, almost willing her to come back to bed.  
  
"Of course, some of us have lessons to teach," She teased, "We are going to have to keep this secret you know."  
  
"I know," He sighed, "But all I want to do is declare my love for you, as loud as possible, to everyone I see! Is it too much to ask?"  
  
She gave a wry smile. "Apparently, yes, so keep things on the down low, Severus. Anyway, you should be getting up. You happen to have a potions class this morning, do you not? I'm sure they would be most enthusiastic to hear that you skipped class to have sex with their defense teacher"  
  
"Fair enough," Snape groaned and laughed at the same time, "You win but I expect you to make up for it tonight!"  
  
"I will" came a coy response as she left him to get dressed.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't help but smile as Hermione entered, followed five minutes later by Snape, both looking like they had seen nights of more sleep, but less fun. As they sat down on either side of him, he watched for signs of acknowledgement, and noticed them passing sly looks down the table. It was a shame he had to call the meeting he did, but it was inevitable. Passing the message both ways of the table, he proceeded to tell the staff to be in the staff room at twelve noon for his meeting but he did not mention what the cause was, in case anybody overheard that he did not want to, not including Peeves, because frankly, it didn't matter whether Dumbledore wanted him to do something or not, he always did just the opposite.  
  
Wondering what the headmaster might want to call a meeting about, Snape decided to wait until later to mark his papers for potions. He set his current class away on the task of making a beauty potion and sat himself in his chair, drifting off into his own little world. He knew it must be serious for the Headmaster not to say anything in front of the students. Snape knew all he could do was wait.  
  
The time of the meeting arrived, slowly but surely and the staff filed into the staff room. All making themselves comfortable, they listened in anticipation, as Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to talk.  
  
"I'm sure you are all eager to know why you are here, so I won't beat about the bush. We all know Voldemort is gone, and for that I am very grateful, but recently, there has been a series of muggle killings, and whether it has anything to do with death eaters or not, I would like you all to be on the look out for anything suspicious. I would rather anything like this was nipped in the bud, so to speak!" He smiled before continuing, "However, I do not want anyone to worry, I am just trying to be safe. You are all free to leave now if you please" He bowed and left the room.  
  
Hermione sat there, quite gobsmacked at what Dumbledore had said, praying in her mind that it wasn't anything to do with death eaters rebelling, possibly rising up but how could they know? All that was left to do was get on with teaching.  
  
Snape wandered up to Hermione's room that night and softly tapped on the door, giving her somewhat of a fright. She let him in, quite gladly and he sat on the bed, pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
"How I've wanted to do that all day!" He nuzzled into her, making her feel safe, safer than she had felt all day.  
  
"And how I've wanted you to do that all day!" She responded. "What do you make of the meeting we had?" she inquired, trying to sound natural.  
  
"Well, its serious but I don't believe it to be the death eaters." He told her. This answer satisfied her if only for a little while."Now come here!" He growled in his voice of velvet, pulling her clothes off and Hermione had nothing to do but to succumb to the waves of pleasure, washing over her.  
  
Asleep, in Snape's arms no less, Harry once again came to Hermione in a dream, this time not to show her how he was doing though, but to pass on some news.  
  
"Hermione, it is the death eaters killing the muggles. I'm sure you suspected it all along. I need you to do something. Get in contact with Ron and tell Dumbledore, you need to prevent any more killings, and you need to stop the ring leader, before things go the same way as last time" He told her.  
  
"But who is the ring leader?" She inquired desperately.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy" He said, "Don't forget, contact Ron and tell Dumbledore!" And with that, Harry slowly began to fade from view, leaving Hermione awake in the dark, dreading the next morning. 


	8. The awakening of friendship

J.K, you are feeling sleepy! sleep! when i click my fingers, these characters will belong to naomi! j/k J.k!  
  
Whether she wanted to do it or not, Hermione knew she had to do what Harry had told her, so early in the morning, careful not to wake Severus, she crept out of bed, got dressed and walked to the owlery, clutching at the quill and parchment in her hand. Climbing up the stairs seemed so familiar, but now she was alone, no longer were Harry and Ron by her side. Perhaps Ron would return to help but things would never be the same. The familiar melancholy feeling washed over her, and too weak to fight it, Hermione decided not to even try. Finally, pushing open the dark brown, mahogany door, she sat at the desk and wrote the letter:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How are you? Fine I hope. You may have heard that I'm teaching at Hogwarts now, Defense against the dark arts, funnily. Its not like I've had any experience! I hear you are working for the ministry. Its great that your dad is Minister. Its all we could ever have hoped for him, no-one deserves it more!  
  
Anyway, to the point, I'm sure you have heard about these muggle killings going on and have been told to keep an eye out. I had a dream about it last night, in which Harry told me that I needed to contact you and he told me that Lucius Malfoy is behind it. Dumbledore believes that Harry will contact us through dreams if need be so I think it may be a genuine lead. Please respond if you have any news, or even just to let me know how you are. I do think about you, and worry, an awful lot, Ron, so please get in contact!  
  
Love to everyone,  
  
Hermione xxxx  
  
Hermione picked an owl, tied the parchment to his leg and sent him off, commanding him to go to Ron Weasley, at the ministry of magic. Just as she was leaving the owlery, an owl flew through the window, straight into the door, and Hermione recognised it as none other than Pigwidgeon! She ran and found a letter addressed to her tied to his leg, unwrapped it faster than she ever had before and saw that at the bottom, it was signed Ron. Her eyes scrambled to the top to top of the piece of parchment to read the whole letter:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you? Fine as ever, i'm sure. I'm alright, bit buggered under all the work I get at the ministry. Not sure that you knew I worked there, but I do and Dad's the minister now, which you must know 'cause its kind of hard to miss in the daily prophet every day! The rest are all right over here, George and Fred still making practical jokes for the shop as ever. I heard you are teaching at Hogwarts. Stuck with Snape again then (Hermione smiled at this!). Rather you than me!  
  
I'll stop putting off the inevitable. I had a dream last night about the muggle killings going on, and Harry told me that it was Lucius Malfoy, stupid git. If it is, its just the excuse my dad needs to lock him up again, Merlin knows Fudge was too lenient. Harry told me to contact you and get it under control soon. Lazy ass, can't he do it himself?! Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Hope all is well  
  
Ron  
  
Shocked yet happy at this unexpected letter, Hermione wondered how she could be so stupid to think that Harry was visiting only her in his dreams, it seemed so obvious now. She made her way to Dumbledore's office to make him aware of this new information and reaching the outside of his office, said the password, "Black Bullets", the statue moving to let her in. She edged up the stairs, a little nervous, though why she didn't know because there was no-one she trusted more than Dumbledore. She tapped softly on the door and heard the voice tell her, "Enter". She pushed the door open and made her way forward to Dumbledore who was sat in the tall backed chair.  
  
"Is this about your dream, Hermione?" His eyes sparkled over the half moon glasses perched on his nose.  
  
"How did you know, Professor?" She queried, a little confused.  
  
"It seems Mr Potter doesn't just visit yourself and Mr Weasley. He told me to expect you this morning, and perhaps an owl from Mr weasley, which hasn't arrived yet though it seems he has contacted you. Very good. To my understanding, it is believed it is Lucius Malfoy behind the muggle killings, which is of little surprise to me. No doubt Draco is involved as well."  
  
"But what you we do, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have ways of watching over Mr Malfoy, but it is yourself and Ron who must go after him." Dumbledore responded gravely, just as Snape woke up to find the space next to him empty, knowing something was very wrong. 


	9. The Rekindling

Sorry all, I know I haven't updated like forever but here it is, as promised, chapter 9.  
  
J.K: Did you ever know that you're my hero *Naomi bursts into tears of worship!*  
  
Hayley: Now you can't kill me!  
  
Sarah (biggest fan: Tinkergilly): sorry about the wait  
  
Toria: 1)you have me listening to Bonnie Tyler 2)Saw Wicksy loads on Friday, woo hoo! No Mr Leather like!  
  
Dashing for the stairs, Snape made his way to Dumbledore's office, virtually taking that door off of its hinges in his anxiety to get through the door.  
  
"Whats happened? Where's Hermione?" He demanded of Dumbledore.  
  
"She is at the burrow with Ron, Severus, now calm down! Its just business, she will be back before long, I'm sure." Dumbledore said, almost aggravated that the minute she disappeared from Snape's sight, he went wild.  
  
"What does he want with her?" Snape spat, "Why does he have to interfere with us?"  
  
"Hermione is not a possession, Snape! You cannot control her or who she sees!" Dumbledore said, in clipped tones. Snape glowered at Dumbledore for a few short moments, before swinging round and storming out of the room, cursing the headmaster, Hermione and Ronald Weasley.  
  
Hermione arrived at the burrow by floo powder, a wave of nostalgia crashing down on her, a sense of belonging caressing her that she hadn't felt for a good many years, and the friendly face of one of her best friends from her teenage years, Ron, waiting for her as she stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"Hello stranger" she whispered softly, leaning forward to hug him.  
  
"Hermione, I've missed you so much! You look fabulous!" Ron was stunned as she smiled. This wasn't the prudent little auburn headed friend he had left behind, but a tall, beautiful, girl instead. No, not girl, Woman, a woman so catching in the light, it made him gasp. It was then Ron realised just how much he had missed Hermione, how wrong he was to shut out, but most of all, what his life might have been to have her in. 'No use wishing now though, mate, you blew it' Ron sighed.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself!" Hermione giggled, withdrawing from his embrace in order to look him up and down. "How have you been then?"  
  
"Not bad. Look, Hermione, I've been wanting to tell...." Ron was cut off by his mother and sister rushing into the front room of their house.  
  
"HERMIONE! YOU'RE HERE!" squealed Ginny, still relatively young looking but completely matured as well. Hermione flung herself at Ginny as Ginny did the same thing.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Cried Hermione, then stepping away to reveal Mrs Weasley, waiting for Hermione to notice her.  
  
"Hermione, it's really been to long!" smiled Mrs Weasley, looking no doubt older, after all she had been through, with Harry, Percy disowning the family, her twin sons quitting school, and the war that had occurred.  
  
"You're telling me!" Hermione didn't return the smile, but walked upto Mrs Weasley and stopped, before hugging her, the love and warmth she had received from this woman returning all at once.  
  
"It's so good to see all of you!" Hermione wiped her tears from the happy reunion away and gave a weak smile, "my life hasn't been the same without you!" She broke down into tears again, and Mrs Weasley led Ginny out of the room so Hermione could talk to Ron properly. Ron at once felt grateful to his mother and sister for leaving.  
  
"Don't cry, Hermione," He whispered, "We can't afford to get emotional right now. We have a job to do, for Harry."  
  
"Yes, you're right, of course, I'm just being silly!" but all the same she wrapped herself in Ron's arms. Ron looked into her eyes as she smiled, and those words, from that muggle song, rushed through his head, 'Bright eyes, burning like fire, Bright eyes, how can you close and fade?' He shook the thoughts out of his head, knowing that it wouldn't do him any good to dwell on her, and that it was just reunion feelings, so he had to push them to the back of his mind, until they just disappeared. If they disappeared.  
  
Snape paced up and down his bedroom, at eleven o clock, wondering why Hermione hadn't returned at this time, late at night. 'Why does she want to see Ron? What does he have to do with anything, anyway? He's interfering! If it wasn't for him, she would be here, making love to me!' Snape thought bitterly. He wasn't aware he was being watched by a portrait, he was far too angry for that. He had never wanted to fall in love, nor had he expected it, but it had, and now he couldn't help but be possessive. He knew something was astray, because Hermione wouldn't just pop off in the middle of a school day to see an old friend she had had nothing to do with for a few years. Dumbledore didn't even trust him enough to tell him what it was. Crazy old fool, thinking Snape was stupid. He'd find out, one way or the other.  
  
Armando retreated to his main home, sick of spying and passed on to Dumbledore what Snape had been like. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
  
"I think I may have made a big mistake in getting Severus and Hermione together, for it seems it may have been just lust, and something is happening at the burrow which may just prove this" Dumbledore told Armando.  
  
"Well, that'll teach you to spy!" said Armando grumpily, sticking his two fingers up when Dumbledore was facing the other way.  
  
"Tell me you are kidding!" Ron said, completely shell shocked as Hermione broke the news of her relationship with Snape to him, "You cannot be serious, going out with that old git!"  
  
"I am serious, Ron, and he isn't a git!" Hermione snapped. She knew it wouldn't be long before their ever continuing arguing began. It had taken a record length of an hour before they were at it again, but Hermione was glad they were because it covered that funny feeling in her stomach that she couldn't explain.  
  
"Hermione, you hated him when we were in school!" Ron looked at her incredulously, wondering what had happened to her to make her go so crazy as to fall in love with Severus Snape.  
  
"Ron, things change. People change. Feelings change. I should go, I'll be back tomorrow in any case" She rose and walked towards the fire place.  
  
"Hermione, wait! There's something I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time." Ron stopped her.  
  
"What now, Ron?" Hermione asked him, becoming quite flustered.  
  
"This," he said, before he kissed her and threw the floo powder in the fire and shouted "Hogwarts" on Hermione's behalf, quick enough so she couldn't say anything in response.  
  
*Read and Review as ever please! Stay tuned for chapter 5 of It couldn't happen in the real world coming soon!* 


	10. Confusion epidemic

I own nothing,except the plot,which is mine (I've heard J.K wants it for her own though! j/p :D)  
  
Recommendations:  
  
Harry Potter and the perils of the unknown: logicalraven  
  
Harry Potter and the legend of the brood: Dannii  
  
The things you do to me: junisgirl  
  
checkmate: phoenix sworn  
  
watching her, watching the stars: snapesgirl2  
  
I want to destroy something beautiful: snape's Faery  
  
*Thanks to all my reviewers. Please continue to read and review, so I can continue to get better with my writing. Lots of constructive criticism please!*  
  
Hermione brushed the soot from the fire off her robes, and looked up to find herself face to face with Severus. He looked angry, though she didn't know why, because he couldn't possibly know what had just happened back at the burrow, could he? she gave a smile that wasn't returned, causing an edgy feeling to reside in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Severus, you look upset. What's wrong?" Hermione questioned him, slicing the silence with a knife, but the tension wasn't released.  
  
"I've been waiting for you all day. I was worried. Where have you been?" Snape responded, quite coldly, or so Hermione felt, picking up on the icy tones in her voice, the ones that she remembered from school, when he had called her a 'know-all' and a showoff.   
  
"At the burrow, with Ron, on business for Dumbledore." Hermione frowned. What was the big deal? He was mad because she had left Hogwarts?  
  
"Is that why your lipstick is all smudged?" He turned from her, blood rushing to her face, a chill running down her spine.  
  
"Oh...no, that was just me, when I was going through the floo network," Hermione shrugged it off, with a little laugh, but her heart was pounding with nervous anticipation.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Severus snarled at her, "I'm not a child, and I wasn't born yesterday! I saw you kiss him!" Hermione's heart stopped, there and then and she turned to face him.  
  
"You saw?" she meant to ask, but it came out as nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"Yes, I saw!" He growled, his face looking angrier by the second, facing terror in hers.  
  
"But, if you saw, you would have seen him kiss me, not the other way round!" Hermione recalled suddenly. "He initiated it and you would have seen that, so why are you angry?"  
  
Snape glowered, "Because you are still mine!"  
  
"I'm not yours though!" Hermione's voice became high pitched and of a more audible volume, "I'm not a possession, something that you can buy, or not share as you wish. I'm a human, Severus, with feelings, and thoughts, and above all, friends! Friends that aren't just you, face it!" and with that, Hermione stormed out of the room, leaving Severus shocked, but aware he had made a big mistake.  
  
Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, regretful of what she had said to Severus but she knew he fully deserved it. What exactly had happened at the burrow though? Hermione still wasn't sure. Was it just the hormonal imbalance of the reunion or repressed feelings? 'Please just let it be stupid feelings that go away, please!' she thought, looking a the grey, stone ceiling about her, cold and unwelcoming at the minute, but usually full of character, a sense of belonging. Hermione had never belonged less, to the room, the school, or to any specific person.  
  
Back at the burrow, Ron cursed himself, Hermione, Harry and Snape all in turn. Himself, having kissed Hermione, and her for having triggered these feelings, Harry, because he caused this, and Snape for taking the woman that he wanted but couldn't have. Harry wanted them to work together but how could they now that this had happened?  
  
"You're such a fool, Weasley. You could have held back, but no, you had to go and kiss her, didn't you? You brought this on yourself!" He muttered, kicking himself. He didn't notice his younger sister at the door, smiling sadly, having only realised his feelings, that she had been taken by a man that he hated.  
  
*sorry its a short chapter! Longer chapter 11, i promise! Please read and review!* 


	11. The settle of the fallout

I own J.K, wait, that was wrong! oh no, i am so sued! j/k, nothing is mine but the story.  
  
New recommendations,  
  
Where are you?: Valmont  
  
Shining silver: Kingess  
  
Broken my heart: Imagination-Nation  
  
Harry Potter and the Orb of Leskabob: standgurl  
  
Perfect candidate: Fanciful Sovreign  
  
Groaning as she woke up, Hermione knew she had to go back to the burrow and she couldn't find an excuse not to, so she realised, basically, she wasn't getting out of it. She was still angry with Severus, but had cooled down quite a bit since the previous night, and thought by the time night fell, they could discuss things. The thing that annoyed her most was that Severus viewed her as a possession, someone who he could control and see when it was convenient for him. Well, Hermione Granger didn't change her life for anyone, unless it was highly important, and this was not one of those things. She knew Dumbledore was covering her classes while she went to sort something out with Ron, so they could get rid of the problem, namely Lucius Malfoy. She wished Dumbledore would tell her class was more important, so she could avoid Ron and the huge awkward situation that would occur as she stepped out of the burrow fireplace.  
  
Ron waited on the sofa, edgily, knowing any minute that Hermione would be arriving, gorgeous as ever, reminding him of what he deeply desired but would never be able to have, to hold, to cherish and to love. He knew it wasn't to be, but he couldn't help wishing all the same. He wondered if the reason they argued so much was to do with sexual tension on his part, or whether they were just too incompatible to ever be the couple he saw them as. There was no use brooding, he knew that and knowing this made him brood all the more. The next thing he knew, Hermione was brushing herself off as she stepped out of the fireplace, looking quite stern, jaw set with an expression that clearly said 'I'm here for business only!'  
  
"Hi Hermione. How are you?" He asked, nervously, though not wanting a tense silence.  
  
"Not great, so if you don't mind, can we get this over and done with? I've got stuff to do!" Hermione snapped back at his question, startling him as he realised the cold tone in her voice.  
  
"Calm down, I was just asking!" He retaliated. "Anyway, what are we going to do about Lucius Malfoy. It needs to be nipped in the bud, this muggle killing sport, but it order to get him done, we need to catch him."  
  
"Its going to be quite hard. We can't exactly see what he's doing unless we follow him and we can't do that constantly, what with our jobs and all." Hermione calmed while discussing what they could do about the situation. Ron's eyes suddenly lit up.  
  
"I've got an idea! Meet me in Dumbledore's office at ten 'o clock tomorrow morning!" Hermione gave him a puzzled look but agreed, said goodbye and returned to Hogwarts, leaving Ron feeling very pleased with himself.  
  
Hermione, not expecting to be back so soon, but all the same, glad she was, returned to teaching her classes. She was curious about Ron's idea for catching Lucius Malfoy, his face dwelling on her mind, no matter how hard she tried to shove the image away. As her 5th year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class sat quietly writing their essays on the unforgivable curses and attempts to defend them, Hermione began a letter to her parents, telling them how she was doing, but leaving out the current situation. She knew she could easily apparate over to them but she needed to be more independant and she didn't want her parents thinking she was homesick and couldn't cope when she quite clearly could. It would only cause them to worry, which she also didn't want to burden them with. 'Let them concentrate on their dentistry', she thought, 'it always worked before.'  
  
After soaking for about an hour in the bath, Hermione climbed under the cover of her bed, in her favourite Disney pyjamas, that she had bought in muggle London, the previous summer. She took a drink of water from the glass, placed on the bedside cabinet and just as she went to blow out the candle, there was a knock on the door, so she flipped the cover off and went to answer whoever had summoned her out of bed. She felt her shoulders tense as she opened the door to Severus, who was looking quite apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry" He said rather grudgingly, but he had said it all the same and that was all that mattered. Hermione relaxed and opened the door wider, as if to ask him in, an accepted invitation.  
  
"So, what made you realise that conclusion, Severus?" Hermione sat down on the bed, looking at him taking in his features, his set jaw, the smooth black hair that framed his expressionless face, his graceful body that seemed to glide from place to place.  
  
"The things you said, and I realised I should trust you, and though I feel not the same about Mr Weasley, I figured in a situation such as we are in, I shouldn't be so hasty, or so petty." He saw himself reflected in her chocolate brown eyes, almost sorrowful and her auburn curls, glinting by the candlelight. She stood up and waled towards him, her eyes staring into his, no feeling in her face. She stopped and their eyes locked for what seemed like forever, until she finally said, "Good answer, Severus", smiled took his hand and led him to the bed.  
  
"We should argue more often, if we are going to make up like this," Severus joked.  
  
"Let me forgive you properly, Severus." Hermione whispered, pushing him down, and letting the night sweep over them, as they were engulfed in their own desire. 


	12. Solving a problem

J.K, We need to have a little word about you publishing MY books! j/p! :D  
  
Recommendations  
  
Making Waves- BusyQuill  
  
Hell hath no fury-Busyquill  
  
Lily's last year-Antoniaeast  
  
Where have you been?-Valmon  
  
The sun beating down on his face, Severus woke up, and realised the love of his life was still there in his arms, sleeping peacefully, the curls of her hair caressing her face. He wished he could stay like this, looking down on that face of innocence forever, but he knew it wasn't to be. He felt her distancing herself, moving towards Ron Weasley. He was clinging on and so far had prevailed but he knew the time would come when he would need to be stronger. He felt if he could show her a world of love now, before she got to far away, it would maybe keep her with him. He hoped.  
  
A little shy of half an hour later, Severus climbed out of bed and proceeded to get dressed for the school day ahead. He left Hermione where she was, after all, she didn't have to be up until 10am and it was only 8am as it was. He smiled and then softly shut the door behind him, leaving for breakfast in the Great Hall, which Hermione was excused from due to her current business with the muggle killings and Lucius Malfoy. He hoped the muggle killings situation was done with soon, so he could spend more time with Hermione and she could spend less with Ron.  
  
Hermione turned over and looked at her watch: 9:00am. She threw her legs out of bed and then the rest of her body followed. She frowned at herself in the mirror, remembering the dream she had had last night. It had started off peaceful enough, with her and Severus but then Ron had entered and the two men had began duelling. To Hermione, it was worrying, because it could be a sign of things to come. She hoped it wasn't but she knew what fiery tempers they both had, and how they hated each other. 'Ugh, why did have to happen to me?' she thought, quite frustrated. Last night with Severus had been wonderful, almost amazing but there was a little voice in her head that kept asking, 'What about Ron? Don't you ever imagine how things could be with him?' Hermione told the voices to shut up but she knew they wouldn't, no matter how many times she repeated those two words over and over again. The thing was, either way, somebody was going to get hurt. This was the last thing Hermione wanted and she knew she could cope if it was herself, if she didn't choose either one but it wasn't that simple. She knew she was in love with one of them, but didn't know which, and whoever that person was, she couldn't live without them. If only it wasn't so hard, or so confusing! She knew whos fault this was: Harry's. Well, she couldn't lay all the blame on him, but he had brought Ron back into her life, although thinking about it, it was inevitable. He would have returned into her life sometime. This was just sooner than expected. A lot sooner.  
  
Arriving at Dumbledore's office, Hermione smoothed down her robes, flicked back her hair and knocked on the door. Curiosity had the better of her at the present moment and she was desperate to see what Ron's idea was.  
  
"Come in," beckoned Dumbledore's voice, clear and welcoming, so she stepped forward, pushed the door open in order to find out what she was so desperate to know.  
  
"Hello, Albus, Ron. I assume you have discussed your idea with Albus, Ron?" Hermione asked, politely but not cold as she had been the previous day.  
  
"Yes, he has, Miss Granger and it is a wonderful idea! I assume the problem should be over within a week or two." Dumbledore smiled over his half moon spectacles and Hermione could have sworn he winked, as if to tell her he meant more than just the problem of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, right, thats wonderful," Hermione felt confused but decided to go with the flow of things. "So, anybody care to explain to me?" At that moment, there was a rap on the door, and Severus entered, causing Ron to narrow his eyes in intense dislike, as Severus shot a cold look of contempt in response.  
  
"You called for me, Sir?" Snape's velvet voice asked, softly yet full of malice, directed at Ron.  
  
"Yes, Severus. Please be seated. Ron is just going to explain his idea of how to catch Lucius Malfoy in the act." Dumbledore greeted Severus.  
  
"Delighted," Replied Severus, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Please continue." He turned to smile at Hermione, who shot a fierce look at him, for his behaviour towards Ron.  
  
"Well, I remembered Sirius had given Harry a mirror and told him if he wanted to see Sirius, to say his name and they would be able to talk via the mirrors," Ron reached into his bag, "Well, these came to me after Harry's death and I managed to obtain a further two, though you know how difficult it is," Ron looked a Snape triumphantly, " and when Hermione charms these six necklaces, we will be set." He placed the necklaces on Dumbledore's desk. Hermione picked one up, it was simply a gold disk with an initial engraved on it, for the person it belonged to.  
  
"What exactly do we do though, Ron?" She asked him, still running her finger over the disk in her hand as she gazed around Dumbledore's office. It hadn't changed since her school days. There was still various pensieves on the shelves, Fawkes on his perch, several comfortable chairs and a collection of portraits, most of the inhabitants asleep, except for Phineas who was reading and Armando, who was too embarrassed to look at Snape and Hermione so had began to paint. Hermione always felt safe and welcome in this office, although she was rather annoyed at Ron and Severus for how they were acting.  
  
"Well, what I propose is that we work out a rota for whoever is on the lookout at whatever time. See, these mirrors work one way too, so whoever is watching Malfoy, can basically say 'Lucius Malfoy' and can instantly see what he is up to, then we'll know if he is killing or up to illegal actions. When he is caught in the act, whoever is on duty holds their initial disk and says "alert all" and everybody else will feel an instant heat from their necklace, no matter where they are, and on the other side of the disk, the location of Malfoy will appear so we can all apparate to wherever Malfoy is." Ron finished.  
  
"Thats a great idea!" Praised Hermione, but why are there six disks, and not just four on the table?"  
  
"One for Tonks and one for Mad-eye Moody, in case we need auror backup," Ron supplied, "there's always that chance."  
  
"I think we all understand," Dumbledore intervened, "that we all need to work together." He looked at Snape and then towards Ron. "I have taken the liberty of working a rota, and right now, Severus, you are on duty."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster," said Severus.  
  
"You are all free to go now," Dumbledore smiled at them. Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"Can I have a word?" He whispered. Hermione looked puzzled but agreed.  
  
"Severus," She looked towards where he was waiting for her, "I'll catch you later, ok?"  
  
"As you wish," he gazed at her, and left, but not before giving Ron a very spiteful look.  
  
"Now, Ron," She led him down the stairs, " what did you want to talk about?"  
  
*Thanks to all my reviewers.please continue to read and review!* 


	13. A life so shattered

Fine, J.K, be the richest woman in the UK! But I'm borrowing your characters!  
  
  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.Please continue to read and review!  
  
"What is this about Ron?" Hermione asked. They made their way to Hermione's empty classroom, so they could talk privately. Ron's face was grim, as if what he had to say was serious, unnerving Hermione completely, in a way she definately didn't like. The corridors were full of students and they all stared in awe at glimpsing another friend of the wonderful Harry Potter. Hermione surpressed a small smile as they walked on.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get somewhere private, Hermione," Ron said, his face flushing crimson, right to the tips of his ears, aware of all the impressed expressions that he wasn't used to, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Now he knew how Harry felt, for the first time in his life; like a goldfish. After what seemed like half an hour, they reached Hermione's class and she held the door open, silently inviting him in. Ron entered and looked around at the posters of different plants and herbs, hundreds of books on different beasts, the empty chairs and empty tables and was suddenly overcome with emotion. This was the class he had been taught in, but here was the girl he had fell in love with, living her dream career as a woman. He had never felt so proud of anyone or anything. He turned to Hermione and saw she was eyeing him, looking rather confused.  
  
"Are you ok, Ron?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," he choked back his tears, and took in every detail of her face, the rosebud shape mouth, her mahogany curls all perfectly in place, her eyes trying to work out what he was thinking.  
  
"Well, come on then! What did you want to talk to me about?" He could see her starting to get frustrated and he didn't want that so he knew he had to tell her. It was now or never, but was never really so bad? 'No, Ron, you can do it,' he thought to himself. He swallowed nervously but plucked up all the courage he had.  
  
"I want to talk to you about the other day, thats to say, when I kissed you," He managed to say to her, not meeting her eyes. Hermione flushed and lowered her eyes as well, no longer looking at him.  
  
"What? You're going to tell me it didn't mean anything, that it was spur of the moment, that it was a mistake? I know that, Ron," She sighed.  
  
"But thats just it, Hermione, It wasn't a mistake, and I wanted it, more than anything! Don't you see, have you always been blind or I'm I just not making it clear to you? I love you, Hermione. I.LOVE.YOU! I have since the day I met you, but you always made it clear I was just an immature, insensitive prat. Harry took my mind off you as much as he could, but he's gone now. There isn't anyone here to make me forget you. And here you are, with a man nowhere near good enough for you, not that I am, but I'll make you happy, so happy to be alive, you'll wish for nothing, Hermione! Its not like you wish for anything now, but I'll love you unconditionally, I won't treat you like a possession, not like him, you can be whatever you need to be, but please, realise that I love you!" Ron felt tears running down his face, his heart pounding, his hands clammy.  
  
"You're wrong," Hermione replied, looking away from him, out of the window.  
  
"What?" Ron felt his blood turn to ice. She turned slowly to face him, her face full of shock, and she looked completely overwhelmed.  
  
"I said you're wrong," She repeated, "I wished for something, something I thought I could never have." His eyes shot up, looking directly into hers.  
  
"What's that?" He asked, tentatively. Her eyes welled, the tears streaming out, but for what emotion, Ron couldn't tell. She walked upto him, just centimetres from his face and stopped there.  
  
"I wished for you," she whispered.  
  
Snape's class didn't know what had happened but they had never seen him like this, full of hate, having to physically restrain himself from violence. It was lucky for them they were an intelligent class, and nobody really had any difficulty with potions but fear channelled through them, all the same. He paraded around them and one girl, a Ravenclaw, dropped her potion on the floor, in her anxiety. Snape flew round, his eyes lit violently, his body trembling, the excuse he had been waiting for finally arriving.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU STUPID GIRL!" The class were petrified, never having heard Snape bellow like this before, "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!"  
  
The class packed up their equipment and bolted out the door as quick as they possibly could, shaken up by the outburst. He stormed over to the chair, willing himself to calm down. In the corner of his eye, he spotted his mirror, suddenly remembering he was supposed to be on duty. He picked up the mirror, a dressing table looking glass, gold with leaves engraved into the back. He ran his fingers over it and could no longer resist. "I wish to see Hermione." The sight that he had been so desperate to see greeted him like a knife in the chest, and if anybody had been around to listen, they would have heard the sound of metal hitting the floor, followed by the shattering of glass.  
  
*Please read and review!!* 


	14. Making amends

*Flicks Harry at J.K* Fine have your character back! j/p, they arent my characters.  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers so far. Please continue to read and review. I'm looking to do a fanfic after this that isn't harry potter.any ideas? please tell me in review or by email.much appreciated!  
  
Hermione lay silently, looking up at the ceiling, wrapped in Ron's arms. He was asleep in Hermione's bed, where she had led him after their confessions to one another. She pondered her feelings, and realised she did truly love Ron but what about Severus? How could she have been unfaithful to him after they had declared their love? Guilt washed over her, like the ocean on the bay and suddenly, Hermione was very ashamed of herself. She climbed out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and sat down on the soft and squashy chair in the corner of the room. She gazed out at the stars and though she had never believed in wishes before, she decided it was worth a try.  
  
"Starlight, Starbright, First Star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I make tonight. I wish that you could show me who my true love is, please?" Hermione sighed and curled up, there was no point wishing for something that wouldn't come true. She saw the mirror placed on the mahogany chest of drawers by her side, and picked it up. She wasn't on duty, Dumbledore was, but there was someone else she wanted to see. "I wish to see Severus," she whispered and the heart-breaking scene appeared before her eyes. It was at that moment, she realised Severus knew, he coudn't help but check and he had seen her with Ron. Why else would his class be in such chaos, desks tipped, glass bottles smashed, liquids all over the floor but she could see he was no longer angry, quite the opposite. He was, in fact, in a state she had never seen him in before. It wasn't just the fact that he was crouched in one corner, arms wrapped around his legs, Hermione noted, but she has never seen him do what he was doing before. He was crying.  
  
Crouched in the corner of his room, Severus felt as if his heart had been ripped out. He looked around at the scene of devastation he had caused, in a rage, throwing things across the room. How could he have been such a fool to believe she cared, and loved him. How could someone like her, beautiful, talented and witha full life in front of her, ever want or need him, in any way, let alone to love. He felt the tears running down his cheeks but made no effort to wipe them away. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, it was that long ago, and what ever it was that had caused him to cry then, was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He didn't hate Hermione because of what she had done though, he simply wanted her to be happy. He wished hard that it was with him, but it was no use. He knew it wasn't. At that moment, he felt a warm sensation against his chest and at first, assumed it to be the burning of his heart, but he suddenly realized it was the disk, and that Dumbledore was alerting them. He turned it over and saw the disk engraved 'Maison de Malfoi'. He quickly picked himself up, grabbed his wand and apparated where Dumbledore had summoned him to go.  
  
Hermione sat sobbing in the chair, scarcely able to believe the pain and suffering she had caused Severus. Her heart hurt, and she couldn't bear to look at Ron. Truth be known, if Harry hadn't come to her in the dream, and asked her to work with Ron, she wouldn't have contacted him, not yet at least. She had been living fine without him up until now, why should things be any different now? Of course, he had been her first love, though he hadn't known at the time, but now, this whole situation had ruined anything. Hermione was suddenly aware that the disk resting on her chest was a lot warmer that normal and pulled it out to see it had been engraved, 'Maison de Malfoi'. She jumped up in shock, and ran to wake Ron.  
  
"Ron, wake up," She shook him desperately.  
  
"What's up?" He asked sleepily, not aware that Hermione was panicking.  
  
"Dumbledore has summoned us, they've caught Malfoy, GET UP!" She shouted. Ron bolted out of bed, grabbed his clothes and got dressed faster than he ever had before. They picked up their wands and apparated to the Malfoy's house.  
  
They arrived just minutes after Snape and Dumbledore, but the aurors weren't there as of yet. Hermione caught sight of a young muggle girl, cowering in the corner, hysterical. Malfoy had just raped her, or so it seemed. Malfoy leant lazily against the banister of the stairwell, smirking, daring the four to make their move.  
  
"Come quietly, Malfoy, and no-one gets hurt," Dumbledore told him in a calm manner.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore, if you leave now, no-one gets hurt either, but it seems you are trespassing on my property so if you don't leave soon, I can't be responsible for my actions." Malfoy looked triumphant.  
  
"What I mean to say, Lucius, is you can come quietly if you want things to be easy, but either way, you will be leaving with us." Dumbledore responded, walking towards Malfoy.  
  
"I wouldn't come much closer, Dumbledore," warned Malfoy, but Dumbledore continued walking forward and the other three followed his lead. Malfoy could see that they were blocking him off and became nervous. Ron saw that Malfoy was going to lash out, but who at? He couldn't let anything happen to Hermione, and he could see her watching Snape nervously, as if she knew it was going to be him. Ron realised that it was Snape that Hermione needed, not him, and that he had to make sure that she had who would make her happy. Malfoy raised his wand.  
  
"Don't make me do anything rash, Dumbledore!" Malfoy said, nervously but Dumbledore didn't flinch, just carried on. Ron saw Malfoy's eyes dart around in fear, and realised he was going to attack. Just as Malfoy screamed 'CRUCIO', directed at Snape, Ron jumped in front of Snape, taking the hit. He fell to the ground, feeling the most intesnse pain he had ever experienced, causing him to shriek. He heard Hermione screaming and Dumbledore shout in anger, and two aurors appeared, shooting silvery ropes out of their wand, tying Malfoy up. Ron knew the pain was worth it, because Hermione got to be with her love, and Malfoy, long overdue, would be receiving the Dementor's kiss. The pain subsided, but he knew he was dying, he had been hit by a powerful form of the curse. His vision was blurred but he could see Hermione running towards him. She collapsed next to him, sobbing.  
  
"Ron, are you ok?Please, you'll be fine!" she cried. He took her hand in his and looked up at her.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused, I only hope its not to late to be fixed," He whispered to her.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Ron, things will be fine," Hermione tried to scold him, but she couldn't. She squeezed his hand.  
  
"No, Hermione, I came between you and Snape. I realise now that you do love me, but you don't need me. He needs you, and you can't live without him, so I'm sorry, and tell him too." He told her, trying to focus on her in his dying moments.  
  
"Shhh!" she whispered stroking his hair.  
  
"Will you tell my mum I love her? And the rest of them. Tell them I'm with Harry. Hermione, remember that I loved you," and with that, Ron shut his eyes, and died in the arms of the woman he loved.  
  
Five weeks later, Hermione was still shutting herself away in her room. Of course, she had been to the funeral and been to the burrow but afterwards, she just couldn't face anyone, not even Dumbledore. She just wasn't up to seeing anyone, and had been looking through her photo albums, time after time, just to see Ron and Harry's smiling face, waving back at her. She suddenly realised that she still had the disk around her neck and it was heating up. She grabbed it and turned it over, and saw ingraved 'Snape's Dungeon'. She immediately apparated into his dungeon but saw nothing was going on, Snape was just stood there.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked, completely confused.  
  
"I bewitched the disk so it would just alert yours, and you would eventually leave your room," He answered dryly. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, truly." He finished.  
  
"Severus, I'm so sorry about cheating on you with Ron," She began to cry, "I was just so confused, my first love and my new love. I never meant to hurt you." He walked over and took her in his arms and held her close.  
  
"I know, don't cry. I hate to see you upset," He told her, soothingly and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Ron apologised to you before he....before he left. He told me that he was sorry and he realised it was you I needed, and not him," She confided in him, feeling safe in his arms.  
  
"Hermione, all I ever wanted was you to be happy, with me, with him, with whoever. I'm hurt that you cheated, it hurt immensely but I'm willing to start again, because I love you, and I forgive you." He whispered softly.  
  
She pulled away and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey you," she smiled playfully, through her tears. "I'm Hermione." He gave a sly smirk in response.  
  
"And I'm yours," He said, before pulling her into a kiss and leading her up to his room, Armando smiling on, taking notes for Dumbledore.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
